


We Found Each Other In The Dark

by I_am_Kazza



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Again, Awkwardness, Citadel DLC, Comfort, Comfort No Hurt, F/F, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Jackanda, No Dialogue, Not a Relationship, One Shot, Pre-Relationship, Short One Shot, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26185648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_Kazza/pseuds/I_am_Kazza
Summary: This is after DEBTS at Shepard's party in his apartment when everyone goes to bed. Miranda, ex-Cerberus Operative uses her training to avoid angering one permanently pissed off biotic.Title: We Found Each Other In The Dark - City and Colour
Relationships: Jack | Subject Zero/Miranda Lawson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	We Found Each Other In The Dark

**Author's Note:**

> This is another small, v small piece of a Bigger Fic i'm doing. And posting these little one shots are giving me the motivation to put everything together and post it, but I'm still a far away from doing it.
> 
> PLEASE, PLEASE let me know how you like it. I'm trying to get better at descriptions of everything happening around the Characters and have no dialog to tell you what's going on.

Half way through the night, Miranda being completely enveloped in Jack's arms who slept soundly behind her, adjusts a small bit, bringing Jack's arm that was slung over her waist, closer to her chest, linking both of their fingers together. A small hum comes from Jack and Miranda's eyes shot open. Miranda was almost unaware that she was doing it.

She doesn't move an inch more. She listens as Jack's breathing is the only sound in the room. Miranda didn't know whether to move or even leave, but it could risk waking Jack up in a fit of rage realising she was… _ugh_ … spooning the Cheerleader.

A hitch in Jack's breath made Miranda go stiff, closing her eyes to pretend she was asleep and maybe if Jack woke up and noticed their position that she would move and Miranda would remain still "sleeping". She felt Jack move. Felt as if she was leaning into her, over her? The hand that held hers clutched and came up closer to her chin before Jack laid back down, pulling her a little more into her.

Miranda didn't move. She even forgot to breathe. Worried that her own breathing would trigger a reaction, she slowly exhaled and slowly inhaled. And again and again. Until Miranda, was back to sleep.


End file.
